Even Vermin Have A Heart
by ChaoticCrazy
Summary: For all you CLUNY THE SCOURGE fans, read this! Cluny has survived the battle of Redwall, for reasons unknown, as is captured by Redwallers, and finds...love? ClunyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Redwall: Even Vermin have a Heart

A Cluny the Scourge Fanfic

Its, its true. In this story, the villain Cluny the Scourge miraculously survives. This is his story of his life after that fateful day when he was nearly killed by a mouse, Matthias, and his life afterwards. It is best to read the story _Redwall_ (or most of the Redwall series) before reading this.

p.s. the characters Maria Softtail, Major Perigold Lepus Woodsorrel (used parts of names of hares from _The Long Patrol_, _Mariel of Redwall_, and _The Bellmaker_) and Warclaw the Cruel are under my property and copyright.

Hi, I'm ChaoticCrazy and this is my first Fanfic. PLEASE no big flames, but contructive criticism is welcome. Thank you and enjoy the Chapter, or Prologue in this case!

Prologue

Redwall was saved! Matthias had dropped the great Joseph Bell upon Cluny the Scourge, a warlord rat hell-bent on capturing Redwall Abbey with his army of rats, weasels, ferrets, and stoats. As the army was vanquished, the bodies of the vermin were taken outside to Mossflower Wood so as to decompose without Redwallers seeing them, Cluny among them. The rat Cluny, a large dark brown rat that seemingly comes from either Portugal or jungles of South America, is armed with a cutlass and a tail barb. He wears a worn tunic and has a cloak of batwings. He also has an eyepatch over his left eye, which was taken by a pike (the fish, not the weapon). Also had an earring on his right ear. Has emerald-green eyes (well, eye, for having only one eye). Skilled swordsman and, for my personal reasons, also carries a scimitar. And even though he was left for dead, he seemingly survived his encounter with a large, heavy bell…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I'm Alive!

_Ouch, my head._ Cluny the Scourge said. _God, what did I do, throw myself off a _

_cliff?_

He then remembered the events leading up to his headache. _The cart. The horde. The Abbey. The planning, oh the planning. Those failed attempts really disappointed me. How can simple abbey dwellers defeat me? And then the final battle. The mouse Matthias. He defeated me and dropped the bell from hell on me. After that I don't remember anything else. But I'm alive!_

As Cluny started to rise, he flopped back down, a jolt of pain coursing through his legs and tail. _Curses, my legs are broken and the tip of my tails gone!_

He then heard a shout and instinctively reached for his cutlass. Thankfully, it was there. But wasn't it in my hand when I got hit by the bell? As he pulled the cutlass from its sheath, he saw a figure moving through the trees. Towards him.

"Hellsteeth." Cluny muttered under his breath. _Who in Hellgates is coming? _He squinted with his right eye, for his left one was taken away by a carnivorous pike. The Scourge had lost his eye, but the pike had lost its life!

His question was answered when a hare stepped out of the trees. Oh no. Not the hare from the Abbey.

The hare also seemed surprised at the encounter, but instead of looking mildly shocked, he looked like he was expecting this. "I should've known that the rat wouldn't give his life up easily." He then started to chuckle.

"What are you laughin' about eh?" Cluny sneered.

"Well (chuckle) it seems that (chuckle) that you have a pair of (chuckle) bally broken legs (chuckle) and a shorter tail, what what!" the hare replied, and then fell backwards onto the ground, roaring with laughter.

Cluny in his anger tried to get up, but fell back down in intense pain. He clenched his teeth, but could do nothing and let out a cry of pain.

The hare from the Abbey suddenly became serious. He strode over to the stricken rat and pulled out what appeared to be bandages. He then grabbed two long and straight pieces of bark and started to tie Cluny's legs to the bark.

For a few minutes, both were silent, Cluny because of the shock of the hares actions and the hare being busy with splinting the rats legs.

Cluny finally broke the silence. "What's your name, hare?"

"Names Basil Stag Hare, former member of the Fur and Foot Fighting Patrol and 47th Hare Border Rangers. Also a certified combat medic."

"Well then, Basil, why is it your helping the very rat that tried to attack and conquer the very Abbey you preside in?"

"Well," Basil replied, "Unlike you, we Redwall dwellers have something that you seem to have never had. Compassion. No matter if your good or evil, if someone's hurt or in trouble you help them. That the motto I was told by me uncle, Bazil Battle Hare."

Cluny was shocked at the answer the hare had given him; so much he dropped his cutlass. Compassion? Could that possibly be the reason the mouse beat me and nearly killed me?

But before he could think the idea further, Basil had finished his splinting of the rats legs and quickly grabbed a pair of sturdy branches with y-notches in them. He handed them to the former Warlord.

"What do I need those for?" Cluny said, perplexed.

"So you can walk." Basil replied. "Even though I splinted your legs, I still have to report to the Abbey you're still alive, and some more than others would want you dead."

As the rat took the makeshift crutches the hare started to walk away. He had a thought of hurling my cutlass, which Cluny picked up again, but thought not to. _I may need it when the abbey dwellers start to hunt me down._

But he decided to leave with a parting word. "Hey, rabbit!"

"Yes?" Basil answered, turning around.

"I, uh… apologize for having my former horde attack you."

The lone rat then hobbled away into the night, to the east, further into Mossflower Woods, while Basil stood and watched, a smile beginning to grace his face.

The hare silently thought _"Who would've thought, Cluny the Scourge…apologizing! Now I know this is the day when the Badger Lord host a tea party with a vermin horde!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Prey

The going was tough for Cluny. Twice he stumbled and fell in the middle of the night when he headed east into Mossflower Woods. He needed to get as far away as possible from Redwall. The hare was right, he knew that the abbey dwellers would have a grudge against him and would hunt him down. Maybe kill him if they had the chance.

And so he pressed on. Cluny, for once, was not the predator and the slayer, but the hunted, and so the prey.

As the sun began to rise in Mossflower Woods, Cluny heard voices behind him. And crashing sounds.

"Crap." He muttered to himself, and hobbled on as fast as his crutches would allow. His legs were mending, since he found out the legs were already healing correctly before the hare came, and every once in a while, he would gingerly work one leg at a time, so as to heal quickly. He could nearly fully walk again, but it would take another night or two.

But the voices came closer, and he could catch snatches of conversations.

"Should be nearby…"

"Yeah, he left us tracks…"

"…Better catch him soon…"

The snatches of conversation were enough to make him hobble for dear life.

But inevitably, they saw him. The wretched creature to see him was none other than an otter, who with sling in hand, tried to shoot him with its pebbles.

And so the chase ensued. As soon as the animals seemed to catch the rat, he was able to hide or run out of their reach. Fear can do that to an animal.

And so they continued, with the occasional pebble shot put in, and a merry chase ensued.

Cluny, after hiding for the umpteenth time, finally decided to see if his feet could hold him, and so they did. He dropped his crutches and started to run. But as the temperature started to drop, Cluny knew he had to stop or else he would die of the cold, for fall was setting in, and with it, the cold. Besides, he lost his cloak and nearly all his armor except his chest plate and back plate after the battle.

As he started to search for a hiding place, he saw what looked like an abandoned barn, and so rushed to hide in it and escape his pursuers and the cold.

As he found a pile of straw to sleep in, he thought _I'm just lucky to be alive._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Prey

The going was tough for Cluny. Twice he stumbled and fell in the middle of the night when he headed east into Mossflower Woods. He needed to get as far away as possible from Redwall. The hare was right, he knew that the abbey dwellers would have a grudge against him and would hunt him down. Maybe kill him if they had the chance.

And so he pressed on. Cluny, for once, was not the predator and the slayer, but the hunted, and so the prey.

As the sun began to rise in Mossflower Woods, Cluny heard voices behind him. And crashing sounds.

"Crap." He muttered to himself, and hobbled on as fast as his crutches would allow. His legs were mending, since he found out the legs were already healing correctly before the hare came, and every once in a while, he would gingerly work one leg at a time, so as to heal quickly. He could nearly fully walk again, but it would take another night or two.

But the voices came closer, and he could catch snatches of conversations.

"Should be nearby…"

"Yeah, he left us tracks…"

"…Better catch him soon…"

The snatches of conversation were enough to make him hobble for dear life.

But inevitably, they saw rat. The wretched creature to see him was none other than an otter, who with sling in hand, tried to shoot him with its pebbles.

And so the chase ensued. As soon as the animals seemed to catch the rat, he was able to hide or run out of their reach. Fear can do that to an animal.

And so the continued, with the occasional pebble shot put in, it was just a chase.

Cluny, after hiding for the umpteenth time, finally decided to see if his feet could hold him, and so they did. He dropped his crutches and started to run. But as the temperature started to drop, Cluny knew he had to stop or else he would die of the cold, for fall was setting in, and with it, the cold. Besides, he lost his cloak and nearly all his armor except his chest plate and back plate after the battle.

As he started to search for a hiding place, he saw what looked like an abandoned barn, and so rushed to hide in it and escape his pursuers and the cold.

As he found a pile of straw to sleep in, he thought _I'm just lucky to be alive._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Finding

Constance was furious. Her party of Redwallers had seen Cluny yet hadn't even caught him yet. It was like he disappeared. And with it getting dark quickly, they had to find his trail soon.

And just as she was going to call the hunting party back to Redwall, he heard Foremole yell, "I found hiz trail, burrai!"

"Where does it lead?" Queen Warbeak asked.

Foremole checked the prints again. "Well, he seemz ta be headin nor' east."

"Come again?" Warbeak asked, confused.

Constance butted in. "He said, he's heading northeast."

As Warbeak started to fly, she circled once before heading northeast to search for the rat Warlord.

The hunt continued!

As they followed the trail, he seemed to be walking on his two feet instead of crutches. "Looks like he ditched the crutches to lose us." Skipper said.

"Nearly did too." Constance replied, brandishing her pike. Just then Queen Warbeak flew in, looking excited.

"What did you find?" Constance asked.

"I found a barn he might be in!"

**Now for the REAL Action!**

**Thanks for your review, Rozen14! More action is soon to follow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the last chapter to be so short, but now lets encounter another familiar character and a longer chapter!**

Chapter 5: The Capture

As the ten animals found the barn that Warbeak saw, they quickly searched for exits the rat might get out of and set a guard on each, and the main door was guarded by Constance and Skipper. And so they waited in silence, waiting for the rat to come out.

As Cluny woke up, the first thing he noticed was his hunger. His stomach was growling for food, which he could not seem to find. The next thing he noticed was that he was being watched by a pair of large green eyes in the corner of the room. The owner of the eyes spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cluny the Scourge, you fat cat!"

Immediately the creature attacked, and before Cluny could avoid it he was pinned to the ground.

He then got a good look at his captor. A ginger colored cat. And with great audacity, Cluny asked "And who might you be?"

"Squire Julian." The cat hissed.

"Okay, now that I got that settled, let me go so I can get as far away from this wretched Mossflower Wood as possible, blaggard!"

"No, since I will let you go, but not to get away from Mossflower." Looking up, the squire said "You can come and fetch him now, Constance."

And out of the darkness of the barn Constance strode to the spot of the fallen rat. "Oh good, the wretched killer I have a vendetta with is still alive to give me the pleasure of killing him."

As Cluny's possible fate dawned on him, he started to struggle, so as to try to get out of the cats grip, though the effort was in vain.

And as the pike rose up, he finally gave up, and so closed his eyes to avoid seeing his death blow. But the blow never came.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes, and saw a big burly otter with a javelin gripping the badger's wrist, making sure she did not kill him.

"Think ,Constance! Remember what the Abbot said?"

"Quiet, Skipper, I came for my revenge."

"Well then you aint getting it." The otter then seized the rat by the collar of his tunic, took away his cutlass, and started to drag away the rat.

As the two left the barn, Cluny sighed and said "Thanks for saving my skin."

The otter replied with a slightly humorous grin and said "Don't thank me so soon, since your coming to Redwall with us. We'll bring Matthias and the Abbots opinion into this."

With that said Cluny's eyes grew huge, and he knew he would not be able to escape his predicament, so he grabbed the otter, got to his feet, and started to walk to his most likely doom at Redwall Abbey, flanked by the half-score of Redwallers. At least he would die with dignity, if not fame and a glorious death.

**Tune in next time for Cluny's fate! Updating in about a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Early update by a sheer stroke of luck! Sorry its so short, I'll try to make my next update just as quick!**

Chapter 6: The Return

As Basil Stag Hare did his turn of guard duty on the ramparts of Redwall, he wondered if Constance and her group had found the rat yet. They should've been back by now, since the rat moved on crutches. It's already been nearly a day, and a rat doesn't get far if they have to use crutches. Even a dumb toad would know that much.

The hare then saw Queen Warbeak heading towards the Abbey. As he hopped to intercept the bird, he called out "Did they find Cluny?!"

The sparrow landed on the ramparts. "Yes, they have, and they are coming back with him."

"What?!" Basil said, shocked. "Why bring a ruthless warlord like Cluny back here?"

"Constance had the idea, not me." Warbeak squawked.

And on that note she left for her nest with her kingdom of sparrows.

Basil was perplexed. Why would Constance bring Cluny back here? He immediately knew the answer. Revenge. It would be most likely that at the sight of him someone would be angry enough to attack him, and it didn't have to be Constance attacking.

And Basil mulled over the information, he heard voices from below, asking what was the matter.

"Looks like they're back and they brought Cluny with them, wot wot!" he hollered to the abbeydwellers in the abbey.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is when things get interesting. I introduce you to the OC that Cluny meets, who is not named in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Punishment

As Cluny was lead through the gates, his hands were tied behind him and he saw many Redwallers awaiting his arrival with not too happy faces. Some were shocked he was back, and others had eyes that seemed to say _I will kill you. _

As he was taken through the courtyard, they seemed to steer him to the place they called Great Hall. And as he entered Great Hall, the familiar tapestry of Martin the Warrior he unsuccessfully tried to steal seemed to stare at him with a disapproving glare.

Then he was led to Cavern Hole, where he found three animals already waiting for him. The hare, Basil, the warrior, Matthias, and who seemed to be another mouse with robes, who seemed to look kinda like the Abbot he killed during the surprise battle in Redwall a few days ago.

Immediately the mouse Matthias stood up. "Why have you come back, Cluny the Scourge?"

"Well, first of all, I came here because this badger and otter forced me to." Cluny replied, gesturing towards Constance and the Skipper of Otters. "And second of all, I am not a Scourge anymore since I am without a horde."

This seemed to infuriate the mouse more, and was on the verge of unsheathing the sword of Martin the Warrior when the other mouse said "Stop, Matthias. Do not let your anger cloud your judgment." He then stood up, and in an almost neutral tone, though the felt a little bit of controlled anger in it, he said "Hello, Cluny the Scourge, I am Abbot Mordalfus, and welcome to our beautiful Abbey."

Cluny would've laughed in scorn had it not been for Constance's interruption. "Father Abbot, you have no need to give greetings to a murderous rat like him. I have personally brought him back for justice."

"And what kind of justice do you ask of?" Abbot Mordalfus asked.

"Death." Constance said. "Death is the least he deserves, given his murders and kills for riches and fame."

"Constance, I sense anger clouding your judgment as well as Matthias."

He then turned to the hare "Basil, give me your opinion of a good punishment for this rat."

Basil got up and inspected the former warlord. _The rats strong, I have to give him that. Malnourished for days yet still sleek with muscle, he definitely is a strong one._

As Basil finished his inspection, he announced "He seems fit enough for some good, long hard labor."

"Very well then," The Abbot replied. "As punishment Cluny you shall be forced to live the rest of your days in this Abbey as a hard laborer. And only two people can revoke your punishment, and they have to both agree to revoke it. Matthias and Constance, I give you two the right to lift judgment." As the two animals smugly smiled, thinking they won, he added, "And also, their can be no extra punishment to this and when revoked you need at least two witnesses to the revoking of his punishment."

The Abbot again turned to Basil. "Escort this rat to his quarters, and I insist you convince him to take a bath."

Basil agreed and started to escort the recently punished rat out of Cavern Hole.

As they headed up the stairs to the second story of the Abbey, Cluny tripped and fell, but was caught by someone. As he looked up, he saw a female squirrel help him up. She was the color of auburn brown and had hazelnut eyes. Compliment that with a soft, bushy tail, she was the most beautiful female he had seen in his life.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"Your welcome." She replied, and headed down the stairs.

Basil noticed the exchange, and with a smirk, said "Acting civilized now, aren't we?"

"Shut up, rabbit, and show me to my quarters." Cluny shot back, and the two headed up the stairs again.

_This is going to be an interesting friendship._ Basil and Cluny both thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**For all you fans, the name of the OC is in this chapter! I'll try to update every 2-3 days. Thanks for the reviews! And keep the reviews coming!**

**p.s. from a quote made by Rozen14...Cluny's gonna get it now! Same thing to come in later chapters!**

Chapter 8: A Most Horrible Torture(and Joke)

Cluny was barely shown his room before being grabbed by the collar and dragged to the nearest bathroom by Basil, cursing and struggling the entire time. Basil was having fun, since he couldn't suppress a chuckle when he took off the rat's armor, clothes, and cutlass before hurling him by the scruff of his neck into the tub filling with warm water.

As he started to wash him, a few Dibbuns who were recently finished with their own baths came by and watched the spectacle of a hare trying to clean a rat, who was struggling and yelling "Murda!" or "Your killin me!" To them he was acting like a Dibbun like themselves whenever they were forced to take a bath.

Basil, however, seemed to have a hard time with it. _Geez, even though he's unarmed and hasn't eaten for days, he is one tough nut to crack._

But finally, Cluny was clean, and Basil was too tired to do anything more. Instead of his usual dirty unkept fur it was sleek and glistening from the recent wash it had received. "This will not do for a warlord." Cluny muttered, and ruffled his fur a little. He also noticed his normally yellowed teeth were white and clean again. "Hellgates." He muttered.

As Cluny was given a towel, he asked "Where's my clothes?"

Constance came by and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, and replied "They're being sent to the lake to be burned."

"Burned?! You're sendin' me clothes out to be burned?! Your crazy, the lot of ya!"

Just as he was about to rush out the door, Basil chuckled and grabbed Cluny's shoulder. "She's just tryin to mess with ya, since if you go out onto the lawn with only a bath towel you would be the joke of the Abbey for months, what what."

Basil then flourished Cluny's purple tunic into his hand. "The only problem is they secured your cutlass and armor until further notice."

Cluny was crestfallen. His most prized possessions were under lock and key somewhere in this Abbey, and he didn't know where.

As he started to walk away, he heard a familiar voice. "Hello sir, what's your name?"

As Cluny turned around, he saw that the owner of the voice was the squirrel that helped him up when he fell on the stairs. "Come again?" he gruffly asked.

"Well, since I did not have a chance to speak with you after that incident on the stairs, I was wondering what your name was."

"You don't want to know." Cluny said, turning away.

"But please tell me your name." she asked.

As Cluny sighed in exasperation, he replied "Then tell me, what is your name?"

The squirrel, briefly surprised, said "Maria Softtail. And yours?"

Cluny turned away from her, and said "Cluny the Scourge."

**An ironic meeting will happen in the next chapter! **

**Hint: think the battle in the Bell Tower and a character in it not mentioned in the story yet(mister fat and pudgy)!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Unusual Encounter

He couldn't bear to look at the squirrelmaid as he strode down the stairs, with the posture of a leader and a fighter. He thought he hit his head rather hard on that bell for him to have such a sudden change in emotion. He also seemed rather uncomfortably around her when he was alone with her for some reason.

Great Hall seemed packed with Redwallers, and so he kept himself at the edge of the crowd, lest someone was angry enough to attack him.

He quickly decided that the best thing to do was to take some food from the kitchen and eat in his quarters. As he reached the door of the kitchen, he heard shouting from inside, and smoke was pouring out. As he ducked in he saw a rather fat mouse unsuccessfully trying to stop a fire in the kitchen with only a dockleaf in his tail.

He immediately grabbed the nearest source of water, which happened to be a bowl of October Ale, and threw it on the flames, which went down considerably.

He then grabbed a cup of what appeared to be dirty water and threw it so as to finish off the flames.

The fat mouse watched, as, astonishingly, a rat with an eye patch and a purple tunic took out the fire in his kitchen in mere seconds. The rat then turned to him and asked "Ya got any food I can take to my quarters?"

The mouse nodded, too shocked to speak, and grabbed a bowl, filled it with Shrimp n' Hotroot Soup, and asked "What would you like to drink?"

"Anything you deem appropriate." Was all the rat replied with.

The mouse then decided it was best if he gave the rat Strawberry Cordial, to help with the spiciness of the soup.

As the mouse gave the rat his foot on a tray, the rat asked "What's yer name?"

"Friar Hugo." The mouse cook said. And as the rat headed for the door he asked "And may I so bravely ask what your name is?"

The rat paused at the door. "Cluny." And he then headed for his quarters.

Friar Hugo was shocked. The very person that tried to kill him only a few nights ago saved his kitchen? Remarkable! He even used my tea to take out the fire! And as he started to slump against the wall of the kitchen, his assistant Queen Warbeak yelled across the kitchen "You might want to cook something before we run out of food, ya know!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Feast

As Cluny walked into his quarters again, he took stock of his surroundings. A bed to one side, a small table and two chairs to the other side, and next to the window on the opposite side of the room is a modestly sized closet.

The rat decided to simply eat at the table. As he sat down, the strawberry cordial seemed to fizz, which caught the former warlord's attention. He picked the drink up and carefully took a sip. His mouth came alive with the fizzy, sweet strawberry taste of the drink, making him want to take more, but did not. He then decided to try the Shrimp n' Hotroot Soup. One spoonful set his mouth on fire, for it was spicier than the skilly n' duff he had during his searat years.

He immediately took a draught of the cordial again, which made it too sweet. He then simply decided to spill some of the cordial into the hotroot soup so as to make it less spicy. And so he ate.

After he ate, he retired to his bed, and so slept peacefully for the first time in his life, his mind filled with battles and wars, blood and steel, and most of all, thoughts of what his most likely tortureous life in the abbey would be like...

**Sorry about this short chapter, but a longer one will come soon. Please keep the reviews coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Tour

"Wake up, you sorry excuse for a rat!" Constance yelled into Cluny's ear, making him immediately wake up and tumble to the ground.

As he tried to get up, Constance lifted him up and started hurrying him to the door. "Get ready, get ready, its breakfast time!"

This caused Cluny to move that much faster into getting breakfast. But instead of following Constance, who was hurrying down, he strode in again with an air of a leader around him, and strode to the kitchens again.

As he strode into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was that with the mouse called Friar Hugo was the sparrow from last night, Warbeak. As the sparrow looked up and seemed to go into a state of shock, Friar Hugo simply looked up and asked "What would you like to eat?"

Unnerved, the rat snapped out "Whatever seems good to eat this morning and maybe some of that drink you gave me last night."

"Oh, you mean the strawberry cordial? Sure!" The fat Friar replied, a chuckle bursting forth, and turned to collect a tray filled with scones and freshly cut bread, and plopped down a bottle of strawberry cordial to finish it. He then handed it to the rat. "There you go, Mr. Scourge."

Cluny took the tray, but before he left the kitchen, he said "Oh, and Friar, I suggest you do something about that bird gawking at the two of us like were crazy."

But instead of heading to his quarters again, he took the food outside, found a suitable tree to sit down under, and ate it all in a good ten minutes.

Just as he finished his breakfast, he saw two familiar Redwallers walking towards him. Gritting his teeth, he hissed out "Hellsteeth, its that badger and hare again."

And so it was. Constance and Basil were heading towards the rat with a very good plan on their minds to keep him busy.

As soon as they got to Cluny, they each took one of his arms and started to carry him.

"What in Hellgates are you doing?!"

"Easy, old chap, just giving you a good tour of this here abbey, what what!"

And so, for the rest of the morning, Cluny was dragged around, being forced to see the abbey. He was so tired that after the tour he simply collapsed, since he did not have the same stamina as a hare or a badger.

But as soon as he tried to get up, someone lent a hand to him. As he looked up, it was Maria. Taking it, he hauled himself up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." And she walked away.

As he turned around, expecting to see some sort of punishment, the only thing he saw were the two animals staring at him with slack jaws.

"What are you two lookin at, eh?" Cluny said, and strode away to Great Hall, stealing a short glance at the squirrelmaid as he went.


	13. Chapter 13

**A rather short chapter, I know. PLEASE keep the reviews coming. Constructive criticism welcome!**

Chapter 12: The Return of an Old Friend

As Cluny was returned to his quarters, he looked back into his past of being a warlord and how he ended up being stuck in an Abbey.

The start of his killing spree. The ruling of an army. His invasion of the South. The encounter with the hares of Salamandastron. His army stealing a horse and hay cart to escape the hares. The finding of the Abbey. And, finally, his defeat at the hands of the Abbey dwellers and being stuck in this room.

As he pondered, he noticed the door open a creak and an object get thrown into the room, and the object landing on the table without a sound.

Getting up, he walked over to the table, and was surprised to find his cloak made of bat wings, which he thought he lost in the battle in the Abbey.

As he strode over to the door and opened it, he looked outside, searching for the person that gave him back his cloak. However, no one was in the hall.

He went back to his cloak, and opened a pouch inside the cloak, which revealed a tail barb, though it was not poisoned like the one he lost in his battle with Matthias. He also pulled a rather old, but still sharp, sabre from the edge of his cloak, as well as its sheath, wrapped in the cloak for seasons.

Putting the barb back in the hidden pouch, he put the cloak on and whispered "Welcome back, old friend."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Unexpected Friends

It had been two weeks after his capture and later labor in the Abbey, and for once, Cluny felt lonely. He worked day after day, helping the Cellarhog Ambrose Spike with carrying barrels of drink up the steps to the kitchens. And yet, Ambrose was kind enough to let him drink some strawberry cordial after the work each day, and so he was grateful enough to begin to think life at the Abbey was not as bad as he first thought.

Yet every day he faces the fact that he'll never be free until Constance and Matthias agree to it. And they are most likely not going to.

As he continues his work everyday with a grim face, he sometimes just relaxes near the pond in the shade of a tree, leaning against its trunk.

On this particular day Cluny is dead tired and glum. He has never smiled yet and goes on with his existence with no purpose. A few of the animals notice this, but most ignore it. But a few animals do, and so take action.

As Cluny stares silently into space, Basil and Maria walk by, and notice his predicament. And so, with a grin on his face, Basil kicks Cluny in the back of the head, causing him to stumble over and land in the shallows of the pond. Spitting out water, he yells "What in Hellgates was that for, you rabbit?!"

Offended, Basil purposely replied "Because you were acting like a rat again!"

As Basil and Maria stood at the edge of the pond, waiting for a reaction, Cluny simply fell face-first back into the pond, this time in the deeper section of the pond.

As the two roared in laughter, Cluny did not pull his face up. This worried the two, and so they headed for his submerged body. As they began to search, the two felt a tug on their ankles, and then they were pulled under.

As Basil quickly scanned the depths, he saw that Cluny was the one holding on to their feet, and he seemed to be holding his breath unsuccessfully. He quickly broke free and started to swim back, holding onto the rat and Maria.

As Basil made it back to the shore, the mouse and rat were dragged out. Maria gasped out she was fine, but Cluny was not breathing. And so Basil was stuck with the job of trying to revive him.

After many minutes of pumping his chest and mouth to mouth, he was still not breathing. Was the great Cluny the Scourge dead?

"Here, let me give it a try." Maria said, and Basil let her.

She tried to pump the water out of him, and it didn't work. So she then gave him mouth to mouth. Right when she was going to pump his chest again, a fountain of water spewed out of his mouth, catching her in the face.

As Cluny opened his eyes, he weakly said "I can't swim," and passed out.

As Cluny opened his eyes, he looked around to find himself in a large room filled with beds and cupboards. As he gazed around, he saw Basil, Maria, Friar Hugo, and Ambrose Spike in the room also.

"Well, looks like the old codger is awake, wot wot." Basil said.

"Who are ye callin' an old codger, you ancient excuse for a rabbit, eh?" Cluny weakly replied.

"Well, looks like his attitude is intact." Maria said, and then chuckled.

"Why are ya all here, anyway?" Cluny asked.

"Well were your friends, you old rat, we can't just let friends be alone in their time of need. Friends stick together, what what!" Basil answered.

"Friends…" Cluny mumbled. He actually had friends. After all he did, Redwallers were willing to be his friends?

**I will not make another chapter until I get a review, since I have not gotten any in a while.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, so expect a few more chapters!**

Chapter 14: Unexpected

Since it was getting well into fall, Redwall Abbey was preparing for the great feast, and so as soon as Cluny was back to health he started again with carrying barrels of drink to the kitchens.

Yet, about a week before the feast, Basil walks up to Cluny while he was bringing a barrel of October Ale to the kitchens.

"Hello, old chap, thank goodness I found you, what what!"

"And why would it be important?" Cluny grunted from under the barrel.

"Well, since we will be having entertainment during this feat, the jolly old Abbot asked me to ask you if you could show us your skills with a sword."

"And why should I do it? Besides, my cutlass was confiscated when I came here."

"Well, the Abbot is prepared to make a deal. You show your skills, and he will let you keep your sword and armor."

"Hmmm…" Cluny thought for a moment. "Tell the Abbot I will do the show, but on one condition."

"Whats the condition?" Basil asked.

"That I have my sword back so I can practice, since I don't want to have my skills rusty when I show the Abbey dwellers my sword fighting skills." The rat grunted as he put down the barrel of ale.

"Then it's a deal." Basil said, and shook the rats paw. "Oh, and one other thing."

"What?"

"The Abbot wants you at the end of the feast to enter a mock duel with Matthias for your skills with the sword."

As Cluny was in his quarters, sharpening his recently returned cutlass, his minded swarmed with frustration. Matthias and himself in another duel! That's like a suicide right there! Matthias could just as easily kill me than duel me!

And so, the rat's solution was to train with his sword for hours each night. He trained himself so hard that you could hear his cutlass swishing in the early hours of the morning and Cluny sleeping for only a few hours. He did this for six nights, until Maria came into his room and convinced him to sleep for a while so he wouldn't collapse of exhaustion before the duel had begun. And so he slept in a deep sleep that night, and slept on all the way until lunchtime the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The Duel

As Cluny the Scourge woke up, he felt refreshed and ready for anything. _Maria was right._ He thought. _At the rate I was going, I would've collapsed of exhaustion before the duel would even begin._

And so Cluny got up and prepared to head for the door to get lunch when he saw a tray of foot for him already, filled with a bowl of Shrimp n' Hotroot Soup and a mug of Strawberry Cordial. _My favorite._ He then heartily dug in.

After he ate, he picked up his sword for the final chance of practice, and read in his mind the weaknesses of a warrior with a two-handed sword. _Heavy sword, so it will be harder to execute attacks quickly. Also, he does not have a free hand to use. And finally, the two-handed sword is used for cleaving, while mine is for fast attacks._

As afternoon turned to evening, he put on his cloak and secured his tail barb on. I'll need every advantage I can get_._ He then headed out, being careful to leave the end of his tail in his cloak. He then buckled on his cutlass and sheath, readjusted his eyepatch, and strode through the door, ready for battle.

As he headed down the final set of stairs, he heard the sounds familiar to a feast being prepared. When he strode into Great Hall, he was greeted by a most unexpected sight. The huge, rectangular table set in the middle of the room was covered with food, and the sight he saw was even more surprising. For every Redwaller had turned their gazes upon him. And to them he looked like he just came out of the battle he fought in just months before, though much cleaner.

As he walked further into the room, he saw Basil gesture him to a chair a few spots down from Abbot Mordalfus, and set between Basil and Maria. But across from the seat was none other than Matthias himself, who was flanked by Constance and Cornflower Fieldmouse, a fieldmouse that was close to Matthias.

As "the Scourge" strode to the chair and promptly sat down, he made sure the barb did not become sat on, or else he would be stuck with intense pain for the rest of the feast.

As the Abbot roes, to say grace, Cluny, ironically, joined in with the rest of the abbey dwellers in grace. Afterwards, the animals dug in and feasted. As well as eating, their were also short conversation involving food.

"Hey, Basil, can you pass me an October Ale before you finish it all?"

"Hey, Father, would ya like ta taste some meadowcream pie!"

"Pass me some strawberry cordial, mate!" Cluny roared down the table, and a mug of strawberry cordial was passed down in seconds.

The rat then hollered down to the Skipper. "Skipper, pass me a hearty bowl of Shrimp n' Hotroot Soup!"

The skipper, initially surprised by the request, made a grin and had a large bowl of Shrimp n' Hotroot Soup passed down the former warlord, who proceeded to gulp it down in great relish. Afterwards, he asked for another. And another. And another. And he kept on asking until he had nearly eight bowls of the infamous Shrimp n' Hotroot Soup.

Afterwards, when the feast started to slow down, the Abbot stood up, wishing to make an announcement. The Redwallers fell quiet.

"My brothers and sisters of Redwall, for this feast I have decided on a grand piece of entertainment for you to enjoy. Matthias and Cluny will enter a mock duel with each other to test their sword fighting skills. They will duel on a table that is next to ours that is the exact shape and size of the table were on, except a few feet closer to the ground and has a few steps to get onto the table. Cluny, Mattthias…" he gestured to the two. "…Would you like to get onto the table and show us your skills?"

The Champion of Redwall and the former warlord both stood up and in unison replied "Yes, Father Abbot." They then both glared at each other for taking away their chance at good graces with the Abbot.

The two warriors then proceeded to their respective ends of the table and met up again at the middle of the table.

"Warriors…" Abbot Mordalfus declared. "You may draw your swords."

As Matthias drew the large broadsword of the Sword of Martin the Warrior, Cluny simply drew his long, steel cutlass that he plundered from the north many years ago as a searat.

"Ready for your defeat, rat?" Matthias said.

"Or rather, your defeat, mouse?" Cluny shot back.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the Abbot. "May the duel begin!"

Matthias made the first move and tried to chop Cluny in half, but the rat easily deflected the sword and aimed for the mouse's neck, but the mouse ducked under the attack. They then moved onto the more refined form of fencing.

Matthias thrusted, while Cluny parried. And then, Matthias finally had an opening, and aimed for Cluny's exposed back. But surprisingly, the sword was halted in its tracks by a barb attached to the rat's tail.

"Ya see? I knew my cutlass is not equal to a broadsword, so I brought something along to even the score." Cluny said, chuckling.

"Well a sword and a tail barb will not save you from Martin's Sword."

"Oh, will it?"

"We'll see about that."

And so for an hour they clashed, steel on steel. Attack and counterattack came back and forth, like a dangerous dance. The only reason it lasted so long was that both warriors were skilled with the art of the sword.

Finally, the two foes pulled away from each other, exhausted.

"Want to call it a draw?" Cluny wheezed out.

"Never!" Matthias gasped, and charged the rat. But because he did so, Cluny simply sidestepped it and tripped the warrior with his tail.

"Call it a draw, or yield." Cluny said, pointing his cutlass at Matthias's back.

Matthias, though determined, knew they were too evenly matched, so agreed. "I agree with the terms of a draw."

And so Cluny strode off the table, grabbed a full mug of strawberry cordial, and walked to his quarters for the night.

**Sorry for the long wait. I will have the next, and what I call my best chapter, in tommorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This the chapter you romantics have been waiting for, and I hope I get some reviews on this chapter! **

Chapter 16: Even Vermin have Hearts

Cluny, satisfied that the duel came to a draw, reached for the door to his quarters when he noticed it was already unlocked. _Who would be here at this hour when they should be at the feast?_ He thought, and opened the door.

It seemed that nobody was in his room, so he silently put away his cloak, barb, cutlass with its sheath, and belt, all the while drinking his cordial.

Then the door closed just when he put down his cordial. He turned to look at who the visitor was. It was Maria.

"Maria, what are you doing in here at this hour?"

"Well, Cluny, I uh…have to tell you something."

"What?" Said Cluny, and started drinking down his cordial again.

"Well, I came to tell you…I love you."

Cluny then started spewing out the cordial he was drinking, he was so surprised at the news. Putting the near-empty drink down, he shakily asked "Wh…What?"

"I love you Cluny." The squirrelmaid repeated, walking closer to the rat.

"Uh, I suggest you don't come closer…" Cluny said, unnerved. As he backed away, he hoped someone would help him out of this. No one did.

"I mean, were friends and all, but can we really come to an agreement here?"

"Well, you could kiss me…" she whispered.

"No, bad idea. Anything other than that please." Cluny answered, but was backed against a wall.

"Oh God…" he whispered.

"Come on, one kiss wont hurt a warlord like you…" Maria whispered in his ear, walking two of her fingers up his chest.

For once, he was scared. "No, no and no! Absolutely not! I will not do it!"

She then brushed her tail against his cheek. He cringed.

"Boy, you do know your making this harder on yourself." She whispered. "It will only last for a few seconds…or minutes…or hours…" She giggled, and kissed him.

Staring in shock, he had no idea what to do. _'What in Hellsteeth am I doing with a love struck squirrel?'_

Maria then wrapped her arms around Cluny's neck, drawing him closer. She brushed his cheek again with her tail, and this time, he unusually thought _'Boy, she definitely lives up to her last name well. She has such a soft tail…'_

'_Snap out of it!'_ his mind told him. _'Snap out of it, wretch! You're a warlord, not a love stricken animal!'_

'_But you love her…'_ his conscience answered.

'_But you're a warlord!'_

'_How can you be a warlord if you're stuck in an abbey without a horde to lead?'_

'_Well, uh…well…'_

His mind defeated, he embraced the squirrel. And, for the first time in abbey history, a rat, or vermin for that matter, was deeply and truly in love with a squirrel, or abbeydweller…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am telling you he that he should be kicked out of the Abbey, Father!" Matthias told Abbot Mordalfus. "You absolutely cannot trust vermin!"

"Yes, Mordalfus, listen to Matthias. He has a point." Constance backed up Matthias.

"Well then, you could just simply relieve him of his punishment I set him all those months ago." The Abbot replied. But the two shook their heads at him.

"Fine you two, I will speak with him. But I know that even vermin have hearts, no matter how deep you need to look to find it." The Abbot sighed and got up, heading for Cluny's quarters. "Follow me you two if you want to see your course of action delivered."

"But vermin have no hearts!" Matthias snapped out. "A rat, or any other vermin for that matter, does not have a heart!"

"Whatever you say, my young Matthias, whatever you say…"

As the threesome moved from corridor to corridor, they did not know of the surprise they would encounter…

Abbot Mordalfus paused at the door to Cluny's room, which was unusually quiet.

Matthias and Constance were right behind him, ready for anything that happened. Or so it seemed.

As Mordalfus opened the door a crack, enough to let his head in, he was greeted by the most unexpected sight in his life. A rat and a squirrel kissing. He smiled, knowing the sight would put his point across to the two stubborn animals behind him.

He pulled his head back and started to walk away. Matthias and Constance, confused, poked their heads in. What they saw caused Matthias and Constance to be slack-jawed, and shocked enough that both of them were talking to themselves for minutes afterwards.

"Even vermin have a heart…" they both murmured, deep in thought.

Cluny wished the kiss would never end, but alas, it had to end, since three words were screaming in his brain to be said, and so he pulled away his lips for a moment, and said "I love you."

"I love you too." Maria replied, and they kissed again, but with more passion and love than could ever be believed to happen between a squirrel and a rat. Love that could not even be expressed in mere words. And so, the warlord Cluny the Scourge, out of all the things vermin would ever seem to have, had found love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Just to let you know, this story is not over by a longshot and I hope you readers are willing to give reviews, even if it is constructive criticism.**

Chapter 17: Training

Abbot Mordalfus sat in his study deep in thought. He had just received word from Basil that another vermin horde was nearing Redwall Abbey, though slowly. The new horde had been pillaging and plundering the north, and was heading south. And even worse, this horde was supposedly over a thousand strong. Even the Abbey by itself could not hold off that many. And so, Mordalfus came up with a solution of sending Basil to the famed badger mountain, Salamandastron, to ask the Badger Lord for Long Patrol Hares to help protect the Abbey. And also, the abbot thought grimly, he would have to speak with Cluny. But at the thought of Cluny, the rat himself walked into the room, with a new atmosphere around him that he couldn't quite put. But more unusually, was the rat's request. Mordalfus decided to say yes to the rats request and sent him off. As Cluny left, he wondered, _Why was Cluny smiling?_

The next day, the abbey dwellers were dumbfounded at the change in atmosphere around the Scourge, though they couldn't quite identify why. Was it the new glint in his eye? Or maybe the small smile he carried on his face? Or better yet, the new enthusiasm he put into his job, so much that he finished shifting all the barrels before lunch, giving Ambrose and his staff a much-needed break.

As Maria was helping the other maids in tending the gardens, she noticed Cluny walking towards the lake, two sticks in hand. Maria wanted to investigate further, so she excused herself and walked over to the lake, where Cluny was expectantly waiting, leaning against a tree trunk. "You're here finally," he smirked.

"Here for what?" she replied.

"Well, Abbot Mordalfus told me you're a fast learner, so he wants me to train you in sword fighting."

"Sword fighting? Isn't that something that males should learn?"

"Well, if you want to take it up with the Abbot, you may. Besides, he was the one with the idea, not me." He lied.

"Well, oh teacher…" Maria sarcastically asked, "…when will we quit the chatting and start with the learning?"

"Well, that all depends on when you wish to begin." Cluny replied, grinning. He passed one of the wooden swords to her and then stood in a defensive sword fighting position. "Your move."

Maria simply charged forward, swinging wildly. The rat easily sidestepped her, easily dropping his wooden sword down to trip her, and watched as she indignantly fell in a heap.

"You have a lot to learn, Maria." Cluny sighed. "Rule one: let your opponent make the first move, don't needlessly attack. Rule two: Don't grip your sword so tightly; hold it a little bit loosely, so you have some flexibility when you swing."

As he gave the squirrelmaid a hand and hauled her to her feet, he finished with "And rule three: Never let your guard down or underestimate your opponent, it could cost you your life." He then swung his wooden sword, catching the female off-guard. She ducked and rolled away, putting some distance between herself and Cluny.

"Well then, why not teach me to make me better at this?"

"Alright then, suit yourself." He replied, gesturing her to come closer. As she came closer, he pointed to a wooden target she had not noticed before.

"Let me show you the four basic attacks with a sword. The first is the overhead, or the slash." He then swung his wooden sword down, hitting the shoulder area. "The overhead attack is used for power, so put some muscle into it. Now you try." Maria complied, doing a good, if not perfect, imitation of the attack.

"The next one is the underhand, or the uppercut." He then angled his word to point down, and then brought it up and into the leg area. He then repeated the attack, though now aiming for the waist. I t connected, and when the wooden sword pulled away from the target, it left a small but noticeable indentation. "Now you try it. And remember; try to be fluid in the motion."

The squirrelmaid imitated the attack, and successfully imitated it after a few tries.

"Good, now the third one, and also the easiest, is the thrust. You simply thrust the sword forward." Cluny then showed her the technique, and thrust the wooden sword into the targets chest, and in pure force, caused the implement to go right through the target. "Now you try it, it's easy."

As she imitated the attack, she seemed to put more enthusiasm in the blow, causing the sword to also rip through the target from one end to the other.

"And the fourth attack?" Maria asked.

"It's called the sidehand, or the cleave, and you simply slice from side to side. It's best when you want to behead or cut your opponent in half." He then proceeded to show the attack by using the target. He struck the midriff of the target, and hit with such force the target was cut in half. But before it would fall, Cluny came back with a return stroke, beheading the straw target.

"Now what am I going to practice my attacks with?" Maria asked.

"With me." Cluny flatly replied. "Now, attack me."

The squirrelmaid attacked, using an uppercut. Cluny deflected the blow, but the squirrel was ready. The rat was barely able to deflect the blow meant to cleave him, and was on the defensive. Deflecting blow after blow, he started to go on the offensive, but Maria almost perfectly imitated all the defensive strokes he used himself seconds earlier.

"Mordalfus was right." He gasped, avoiding an uppercut. "You are a fast learner."

"I learn from the best." Maria grunted, continuing her onslaught.

"You have great potential with the sword." Cluny flatly said, meant for a compliment.

"Thanks." The squirrelmaid said, letting her guard down for a moment. Cluny exploited the opening, and started a counterattack.

"Well, this is an interesting duel, what what!" A voice came from the edge of the training area. Both creatures paused their training to pinpoint the owner of the voice, only to find a crowd of abbey dwellers for spectators, watching the training.

So the duo resumed the duel. Blow after blow was given, until minutes later Cluny disarmed the squirrel.

"Pick up your sword if you want a rematch." The rat panted.

"With pleasure." Maria gasped out, and she grabbed the wooden sword, anxious for another duel. This one was, to say the least, was more ferocious than the last. Each were evenly matched, for Maria had created a few new attacks and defenses by herself, using the wooden implement like an extension of her arm. She was a natural. Cluny finally had a challenge, and was able to use his eighty seasons of sword work to full use.

They flew all over the training area, both nearly a blur they were so fast. Soon enough they had moved from the shadow of the tree they were fighting under to the edge of the crowd. The crowd, breaking apart so as to not get caught in the fight, watched as the duo continued there fight in the shallows of the ponds. Neither had an advantage, and from the edge of the pond, Basil was making remarks to Skipper.

"You know, at this rate they both could jolly well beat Matthias, what what!"

"Ya got that right, mate." Skipper grinned. "Anyhow, how did ya get back here so quickly?"

"I never left actually. A hawk was passing by, heading to the coast. I simply made a deal with him to take the message to the ol' Badger Lord himself, wot wot!"

"What kind of deal?" Skipper asked, curious.

"I let him have my rations pack and had him believe that their were lots of seagulls to catch, which is true. Oh, and I told him he could live with us when he came back. "

"You told him what!? You let a hawk have the ability to live with us!? Why in Dark Forest did you tell him that?!"

"Oh, I don't know, I think it was because he's over _240_ seasons old! Basil said, emphasizing the number 240.

"You're telling me the birds sixty years old? Then I'm a monkey's uncle!"

Just then they heard a yell, and saw Cluny and Maria crash down into the reeds.

Cluny and Maria were still intent on their duel, which they were willing to win, no matter the cost. Maria swiped her tail over the rats face, blinding him long enough to hit him down with her wooden sword. Cluny however, would not go down without a fight, and coiled his tail around her foot, causing her to go down as well. As the water cleared, Cluny grunted "Will you get off me, if you don't mind?"

Maria noticed she had fallen on top of the rat, who was staring indignantly up at her.

"I'll say it again, will you get off me?" He paused confused. "Why are you looking at me that way? I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking…"

Yet she was thinking that. And so, she kissed him yet again. He tried to pull away, yet he couldn't. It was so wrong……but so right as well.

He just let himself go limp and prayed that no one would find them kissing.

However, his prayers would be in vain, for Basil and Skipper saw it all from the safety of the reeds, both gaping in shock. They both then went their separate ways, the hare going off to tell Friar Hugo and Skipper going to tell Ambrose Spike.

After a few minutes, Cluny knew that they had to continue training, so grunting in exertion, extricated himself from the embrace he was stuck in and headed to his quarters, intent on grabbing his cutlass and sabre.

Minutes later, Maria woke up, and, hoping no one had seen the event that had happened. He followed Cluny's scent, which was easy enough to find, for he had a slight smell of the salty sea on him. As she crept up a flight of stairs, she saw him coming down with his swords.

"Come on, Maria, we need to train." He cheerfully said, passing her. Smiling, she followed. Neither of them noticed the four figures following them. The four figures were then joined by two other figures, seemingly by accident, and the six figures then continued to follow the pair.

For the next few hours, Cluny and Maria continued sword fighting, the latter getting better at it by the minute. The six figures watched from a distance, from the safety of the doors of Great Hall, watched over by the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. And the picture of the warrior, seemingly, was grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personality of Cluny by now goes against all laws of villians in general**

Chapter 18: The Secret is Out!

As the teacher and the student were busy training with real swords, the teacher with his cutlass and the student with a sabre, they did not know about the six figures watching them. One of them finally spoke.

"Do you think this will come out alright, Constance?"

"I don't know, Matthias, I just don't know." Constance replied.

"Well, we'll just have to watch and see, what what!" a third figure said.

"Will you keep it quiet, Basil, we're trying to watch here!" a fourth figure snapped.

"Well sorry, Skipper, I didn't know you were interested in love affairs." Another figure chuckled.

"Quiet Ambrose, at least I'm interested in this, since I have to feed both of them." The last figure said, which was Friar Hugo.

Seconds later, another figure approached. "Why are you spying on Cluny and Maria, my sons and daughters?" he rasped.

"Sorry, Father Abbot, its just your idea was correct." Matthias replied.

"And which idea was it?" Mordalfus asked.

"Your idea that vermin have hearts. Basil and Skipper saw it firsthand."

"They have?" the Abbot mused, and the hare and otter relayed the event they had witnessed.

"Well then, if they want to keep it a secret, I think I know just the way to make it come out public without a problem." The Abbot replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Mordalfus, your more mischievous than a Dibbun!" Constance said, indignant, but couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Well then, lets get the second day of the feast ready. Friar, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Father Abbot."

And Mordalfus went outside, intent on his plan, while the six figures walked away, chuckling the entire time.

Abbot Mordalfus walked up to the duo just as Cluny disarmed Maria, sending the sabre flying and then burying its tip into the tree's trunk they were fighting under. As the Abbot neared, the rat turned away from the duel, sweating profusely.

"Well, it looks like the training is coming along well." The Abbot exclaimed.

"Ya got that right. May I ask why you have come?" the rat replied, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, since the feast is a two day affair, I am willing to make a proposition with you."

"What kind of proposition?" Cluny asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Well, before I tell you, may I ask if you like strawberry cordial?"

The rat nodded profusely.

"Well then, I wish to strike a deal with you. I want you to set up a challenge at the dinner for entertainment, a challenge claiming you are the best swordsman in the hall. If you can defeat every opponent that volunteers to duel you until the crowd disperses to their quarters, I will give you the pardon of freeing you from your punishment, as well as a barrel of strawberry cordial for your trouble." The rat was about to agree when the Abbot added "But if you lose, the victor may ask one thing from you that is within your power, other than death or injury of course, and no matter how much you may not want to do it, you will comply. Is that understood?"

The rat paused, thinking the offer over. He then came to a conclusion. "Deal."

It was the second evening of the Great Feast, and everyone was enjoying the food. Interestingly enough, Cluny was back again with his swords, as well as Matthias with his sword.

As everyone was feasting, they took no notice of the wink that passed between the Abbot and the six animals that were spying on Cluny and Maria a few hours before.

As the feast started to die down, the Abbot rose, and everyone fell silent.

"I would like to make an announcement everyone." The Abbot said. "For tonight's entertainment, Cluny will stake his claim of being the best swordsman in this hall. He will first duel Matthias once more. If he wins, volunteers from the crowd will be put against him. If Cluny wins, he will be free of his punishment set down all those months ago. But if he loses, the victor will be granted one request, as long as its within Cluny's power and does not include injury or death. Cluny, are the blades padded and blunted?"

"Aye, Father, they are."

"Good, Cluny, Matthias, you may duel on the stage set forth the night before."

Cluny and Matthias went to the positions they filled last night, and Matthias drew once again the Sword of Martin, while tonight Cluny drew his sabre, unbuckling his cutlass and letting it drop to the ground.

"You may begin." The Abbot declared.

Immediately Matthias went on the offensive, recklessly rushing forwards, trying to complete a slash. But Cluny countered, parrying the blow. Matthias continued his onslaught, though to Cluny it seemed less ferocious since last night.

Minutes later, Matthias tried a thrust, and Cluny simply deflected the attack and quickly disarmed the mouse. Shocked at the outcome, Matthias and Cluny simply looked at each other.

"Good job, Cluny, I never thought you could best me." Matthias said, unusually cheery, and simply strode off the table, yelling as he spoke "Any volunteers willing to take Cluny on will use my sword."

Immediately a line of Redwallers lined up, willing to test their skills against Cluny the Scourge. Cluny took them down as easily as they came, meeting no challenges until Bail stepped up, though the battle lasted only a few minutes. Constance also took a shot at it, but was easily defeated as well. Skipper then came up, and posed a challenge for a good few minutes, but even then he was defeated. The volunteers soon scattered off, defeated. Maria, however, was not among them.

"Maria, doncha wan' ta duel 'luny?" Foremole asked, who was sitting next to her at the time.

"No thanks, Foremole, I don't think I can beat him."

But Foremole used his well known mole logic, and replied "Butcha dueled 'im this aftr'noon, so you know his fightin' style better than most, burrai."

"Good point." Maria answered, but still did not get up.

"Plus, ya wasa challenge to 'im during yur training with 'im." Foremole added. Moving mouth closer to her ear, he also whispered "Plus, he's tirin' out. Look at 'is chest."

And as she looked at Cluny's chest, it was heaving slightly. Not much, but noticeable.

"Alright, Foremole, I'll give it a try." She said, and standing up, strode over to the table, picking up Martins sword as she went.

_The traps been sprung!_ Abbot Mordalfus thought to himself, smiling.

Whispered conversations were then being made, as student and teacher faced each other.

"Well, looks like my student wishes to duel again." Cluny smartly remarked.

"Well then, my teacher, I came not to duel you, but to defeat you." Maria shot back.

"I'd like to see your try." Cluny said, suddenly turning serious. "Now, en garde!"

Maria took a sword fighting position, and then replied "Your move, old timer."

"With pleasure, squirrelmaid." Cluny shot back, and then went on the offensive, following a repeating pattern.

Slash, thrust, cleave. Slash, thrust, cleave. And so the pattern went, though the squirrelmaid easily deflected the attacks.

Cluny suddenly changed tactics, backing off and reorganizing his strategy. Maria, however, knew his strategies, so immediately went on the offensive, Cluny barely avoiding the blows.

Minutes went past like an arrow, and, an hour later, both were tired, though not out of the fight yet.

Cluny then charged, swinging his sabre like a scythe, but was met by a slash. Fire was fought with fire, as blow connected with blow, and neither had the advantage.

Another hour passed, and the crowd was anxious for a winner, but neither swordfighter let their guard down, both desperate to win.

But finally, the battle was to end, and quite remarkably, in fact.

As Cluny whipped around, hoping for his tail to connect with the squirrelmaid, his tail was met with empty air, and as he completed the turn, he saw Maria just out of tail range. He then slowly walked forward, wary. And then she attacked, blow after blow rained upon him, while he barely deflected the blows. As he was driven to his knees, he was desperate enough to lock swords with Maria.

As the swords connected, he rasped "At how much of a cost will you try to defeat me?"

"Anything." Was all she replied with, and disconnected the blades. Immediately Cluny knew the end of the match would end in the next few seconds.

He then put all the remaining strength he had into giving one last slash, willing for the blade to come in contact with Maria. But it was not to be. His sabre met empty air, and in a show of complete disbelief, was hit in the gut by the pommel of Martin's Sword, causing him to fall onto his back. As he tried to get back up, she planted a foot on his wrist, making him drop his sabre, and leveled her sword at his head.

Abbot Mordalfus rose and said "And so the student has defeated the master. Now, child, you have one request as your prize. Now what would you like to have for a request?" He gazed upon the squirrelmaid, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh, I know what I want for a request…" she started to say, and started to advance on the defeated rat.

Backing away, his eyes wide, he turned his head towards the Abbot. "You! You set me up, didn't you!? Of all the lowlife things for you to do to me, you just had to have me to do this! Father Abbot, why in Hellgates did you do this to me?"

"Well Cluny, I know about your little secret, so I decided to create the right moment for you so you wouldn't have to keep your secret locked up. I'm sure _everyone _would want to know your secret sooner or later…" the Abbot mischievously said, with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

As Cluny retreated further as he back crawled, until he reached a wall. Getting up, he tried to run, but Maria had him pinned against the wall.

"Come now Cluny, you know what I want…"

"No, no, and no! I will not do it! I will not-" his was cut off when she kissed him for the second time that day. But this time he struggled against it, using every piece of will he had to tear away. Thrashing around, his tail flailing like a worm and his body jerking around more than a grounded fish, he was quite a sight. But Maria's will and seemingly iron grip was stronger, and he gave up on it, knowing the secret was now out and that he would be embarrassed for it.

He felt her bushy tail brush against his cheek, and relaxed. He felt his arms being lifted by hers and put on her waist. And then he was seized in a hug that would've been impossible to escape from.

He heard oohs and aaws from all around him, but shut it from his mind. He did not care anymore that the secret was out, that a vermin of all things was in love with a Redwaller. He let in a deep waft of flowers emanating from Maria into his mind, calming him. For once, he was at peace. A great burden was lifted from his shoulders. He knew he would never have to worry about the Redwallers again, for in the corner of his mind he heard the faint voice of Matthias and Constance saying "We release you from the punishment that was borne upon you when you came to this abbey."

And finally, the secret of the love between Cluny the Scourge and Maria Softtail was finally out, and was greeted with open arms.


End file.
